


Alice in Lavender

by Broken_Clover



Category: Guilty Gear
Genre: Gen, POV First Person, Short One Shot, Spoilers, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 03:23:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19142563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Clover/pseuds/Broken_Clover
Summary: The best pawns are the ones that don't even realize they're pawns





	Alice in Lavender

The world is my chessboard, laid out neat and tidy, with all the little pieces in a row. I’ve been waiting ever-so-patiently, deliberating over how the pieces move and where they will go. Which will be sacrifices for more important pieces, whittling away until the game reaches a splendid conclusion.

So many pawns at my disposal, moving as I command as they settle into place. Some sit poised and sharp, in easy positions to snap up other pieces. Other pawns sit cluelessly, unaware of the fate awaiting them. 

Foolish pawns make for the most powerful assets, blind and empty-minded until their fate cannot be undone.

The happiest pawn skips across the board, smiling brightly,

Believing himself to be a queen.

Ah, my adorable little Alice. Able to see everyone’s faults but your own. Gleefully tugging puppet strings without seeing the ones around your own wrists. 

You’re perfect. Truly, I couldn’t have asked for anything better. So naive, so trusting, yet you see yourself as hardened and unshakable. Humans are so amusingly foolhardy, you entertain me so. Hardly more than a hamster on a wheel who thinks of himself as something grander.

You are valuable, of course, but not as much as you think you are. You lack the wisdom and the foresight to see what your abilities could truly accomplish. What are you striving for? You truly believe your family is the greatest goal you can reach. I’d find it almost sad if it wasn’t so utterly laughable. One of the few things that could stand in my way, if you weren’t too lost in your own fantasies to have any sort of common sense in that head of yours.

I’m a lucky thing, aren’t I? One of the most dangerous humans I could find, yet you do anything you’re told after a bit of sweet-talk. A few nice words, a few hollow promises, and you’re ready to spill blood. Who made you that way? You’ve been broken long before you even met me. 

Hahahaha! I can’t stop laughing! How can you be so smart and still so _stupid?_

Ahh, you make for such a fun toy. But just like any other toy, you get less and less fun the more you’re played with. You’re useful for only so long, and only so durable. There’s no point in keeping a broken toy around, is there? Everyone knows those go in the trash.

Oh, well. You’re still needed. For now. Disposable as they are, a pawn is still a useful tool in someone’s hands, yes? Isn’t that the entire point of a pawn? To be used by a greater power? You’re the one who said that, after all. Didn’t mommy and daddy teach you the meaning of ‘irony?’

You think you understand, and yet you wander so aimlessly, and know so little about this mad world.

So go on, little Alice. Play in your fantasy world as much as your heart desires. Delude yourself all you wish. You can pretend you’re sitting at the head of the chessboard, plotting and planning how the game will end.

But you’ve forgotten who is the real queen of Wonderland.


End file.
